Valley of Tears: fallen hero
by Writerninja
Summary: Percy Jackson is the most powerful demigod, twice savior of Olympus, slayer of monsters, and more. But none of that matters anymore. Not in Tartarus. No one wants him. They don't think they need him. They being the gods of Olympus and his half brother, Nate. 'He was never helping us' They said. ' He was never anything more than a monster' And now, that just might be true. But th
1. Betrayal

It was a normal day. The birds chirped in Thalia's pine tree, monsters roared on the outskirts of camp, and I stood by the beach, watching the waves crash onto the shore.

Little did I know this would be my last day on this beach.

The last day above the ground.

The last day with my friends.

The last time I would ever feel the cool, salty air on my face.

Or so it seemed.

It all started when Hermes appeared next to me on the beach.

"Lord Hermes! What are you doing here?" I asked, a bright smile on my face.

He glared at me, causing my smile to fall into a frown. "Mr. Jackson, I will need you to come with me. The Olympians have ordered you to come straight to Olympus. No goodbyes. No packing."

I stood watching Hermes, confused. Mabey it was a quest. But why can't I say goodbye to my friends? Something was wrong here. Something, but I wasn't sure what.

He held out his arm, which I grabbed onto and he flashed us into the throne room of Olympus.

Zeus stood before me, lightning bolt in hand. He the the bolt at me and I watched as it morphed into a cage of lightning.

"What the? What's going on?" I yelled panicking.

Athena stepped off her throne and stood before me.

"Percy Jackson, for multiple crimes against the Olympian gods, including the murder of Leo Valdez, you have been sentenced to immortality in Tartarus."

I stood motionless, tears streaming down my face. I hate seeming weak, but going back to that... place was to much.

"I would never murder Leo! He was my friend! Gia killed him! Not me! Please don't send me there! Please!" I yelled.

The gods looked at me with hatred gleaming in their eyes.

"And when we're you going to confess that you had been working with Gia the entire time?!" Yelled Zeus.

I stood their confused. I helped defeat Gia! Why would they ever think I was helping her?

"I would never help her! She was the enemy! Why would you ever think that?" I asked, pounding my fists against the lightning bars.

Zeus ignored me. "From this day on Percy Achilles Jackson will be considered nothing more than a monster. Tartarus awaits you." He yelled and zapped me with lightning.

I screamed in agony as the blood was drained from my body and replaced by golden inchor. I collapsed to the floor in agony, my eyes glowing with anger.

"What proof do you have?" I questioned.

A boy walked out from behind Zeus, a cold smirk on his face.

Nate, son of Poseidon and my younger brother.

I glared at him. "Are you trying to ruin my life? First you take my wise girl and now..." I shook my head.

~~~~~~~~~this flashback shall be called Steve~~~~~~~~

I smiled and put an arm around my wise girl, Annabeth's, shoulders. She smiled back at me. The waves crashed on the beach we were sitting on.

I had invited her on a week long get away to Sandpiont, Idaho. You probably haven't heard of it. It's a small town but was one of the most beautiful towns in America.

We were sitting by Lake Ponderay, listening to the crickets and the birds chirp.

She sighed. "Percy, this is so beautiful..." she put her head on my shoulder.

I smiled. Ever sense we had been out of Tartarus, I had tried to take her to the most beautiful places in America.

"Not half as beautiful as you." I said.

She smiled then froze. She grabbed her dagger out of her pocket. "There's something behind us."

I uncapped riptide and stood up.

I looked into the forest behind us.

Yellow eyes.

"Annabeth get behind me!" I yelled as a huge wolf jumped out at me.

She threw her dagger at the beast and it embedded itself into its shoulder.

The thing yelped in fury and then charged.

It's teeth gleaned white as it stared unblinking into my eyes. I jumped forward and stabbed it.

It whimpered and ran back into the forest. It didn't even try to fight back. Strange for a monster...

I looked back at my wise girl. Suddenly, a boy a little younger than me ran out of the forest.

"I killed it! I killed the beast! I killed the one monster Percy Jackson couldn't!" He said proudly.

I looked at him confused. "I would've killed it but it ran off into the forest. It was very strange..."

He glared at me. "The great Percy Jackson can't even kill the beast? He ran off. So what? Chance it! It could've hurt someone else. Luckily for ever one else I was strong enough to kill it!"

"He's right, Percy!" Said Annabeth.

"What? Annabeth?" I said. She glared at me and ran over to the boy.

"Guess our camp will need a better leader. One that will protect us. Unlike you, Percy!" She spat my name out with venom in her voice.

"Ya, run along and help the monsters like you do, Percy!" Said Nate. Annabeth kissed his cheek and they walked into the forest leaving me confused on the beach.

I balled my fists against my sides. Then, the reality of the situation crashed down on me. Annabeth had only wanted the fame. She wanted to be the girl who was the girlfriend of a son of the big three. She never loved me... she only loved the fame.

I dropped my sword to my side in disbelief.

Nate looked back at me and glared with his eyes.

Yellow eyes.

~a little while later~

When I finally got back to camp, Nate and Annabeth had spread at least fifty rumors about me, all centered around the lie that I helped monsters.

No one trusted me anymore. Well, no one except Nico, Reyna, and the rest of the seven.

They were the on my ones that kept me at camp at all. If they weren't there I wouldn't of stayed a day. Annabeth hated me now. After all we've been through, after everything I've done for her, she choses to blindly trust my brother.

When everyone found out he was a son of Poseidon, they flocked to him like birds. He had been chosen as camp third in command, right after Chiron and Mr. D.

My friends said it was just a faze, but look where I am now.

~~~~~~~~~~end of Steve the flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now now, Percy. The gods are wise. They would've figured it out sooner or later." He sneered.

Poseidon nodded at him approvingly. "At least we still have one demigod who still protects his own." The rest of the gods nodded.

I grabbed onto the lightning cage. "What did you call all those years I protected you, returned things to you, and been like a slave to you!? What do you call me defeating Gia and Kronos? What do you call turning down immortality?"

Zeus just glared at me. "A cover up. A lie. Deception, if I need to say another. You will pay for what you have done."

I yelled and slammed my body against the bars of the cage. Suddenly the ground fell out from beneath me. The last thing I saw was the glare of my brothers yellow eyes gave me before falling into the pit.

.

.

.

I fell into Tartarus.

 **AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! Just to make things clear, I also have this story on my Wattpad account. If you guys liked that, please comment! It motivates me to keep writing.**

 **You guys are great!**

 **~Writerninja**


	2. Tartarus

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Falling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"That's what I've been doing for DAYS now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Falling, falling, falling, avoid being crushed by a bolder, falling, don't hit the sides, stab a monster or two./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"And guess what I'm doing right now!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Falling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ya, this has given me a lot of time to think. I'm immortal now. That's kinda cool. Well, except for the fact that I'm falling to my doom and will be greeted by hundreds off monsters I have killed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Yippy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I've been given a ton of time to think things over. The betrayal, Annabeth, Nate (should I even say his name?), and my friends who had stayed by my side through it all. But what was all of that for? Look at me now. Falling into Tartarus, no hope, no food (no blue food to be more specific), and no plan of action./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I sighed, looking down. The pit glowed red. Odd, it was pitch black before. My eyes widened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"This was the bottom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I screamed (a very manly scream, mind you) as the red, glowing light grew closer. Screams of monsters and souls filled my ears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I'm Baaaaaccckkkk!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rocks, trees, and other things that had fallen into the pit hurled past me, being sucked deeper and deeper into Tartarus's red abyss. I plummeted towards the bottom, trying to find a way to brace myself for the crash that was bound to come./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Then suddenly, it all stopped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The rocks, the glowing red light, the panic./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"It all stopped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I hesitantly opened my eyes. I was in a black room with a fireplace in the corner, with black, glowing fire inside it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I raised an eyebrow and picked myself slowly off the black tile floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"This guy really likes black./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"My green eyes glowed eerily in the firelight. I grabbed riptide out of my pocket, keeping it closed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Perceus Achilles Jackson. We meet again." I swung around, looking for the voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"A tall, handsome figure stood next to the fireplace. He wore a silver cheastplate with a billowing black hood over his head. A cloak rested on his shoulders and ran down to the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I uncapped riptide and watched my trusty pen transform./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Who are you? Why am I here? Are you a minor god of some sort?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He waved his hands in my direction, silently telling me to stop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""One question at a time, young Percy. I am Tartarus, primeval god of the pit."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I glared at him and with one motion my blade was at his neck. "You tried to kill me. I should kill you right now!" I yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Tartarus didn't even flinch. "I would never kill you. Act like I wanted to kill you, yes. Why do you think you ever escaped the doors of death? Why do you think you survived me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I hesitantly put my sword down. "I guess I have nothing to loose. What do you want me for?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He smiled. "I want you, Percy Jackson, to be my son. The heir to my throne. A god. Do you accept?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"My eyes widened. Me? His son?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why me?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He smiled. "You have been through more than any mortal I have ever met. You defend your friends even when they betray you. You stay strong in the face of danger. I could go on."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I smiled a bit. "I accept, father."/p 


	3. Re Tartarus

**AN: Hey people! I heard that my last chapter had lots of problems, so I'm republishing the second chapter! Thanks for the reviews! By the way, I am planning on posting a new chapter tomorrow (April 19).**

Falling.

That's what I've been doing for DAYS now.

Falling, falling, falling, avoid being crushed by a bolder, falling, don't hit the sides, stab a monster or two.

And guess what I'm doing right now!

Falling.

Ya, this has given me a lot of time to think. I'm immortal now. That's kinda cool. Well, except for the fact that I'm falling to my doom and will be greeted by hundreds off monsters I have killed.

Yippy.

I've been given a ton of time to think things over. The betrayal, Annabeth, Nate (should I even say his name?), and my friends who had stayed by my side through it all. But what was all of that for? Look at me now. Falling into Tartarus, no hope, no food (no blue food to be more specific), and no plan of action.

I sighed, looking down. The pit glowed red. Odd, it was pitch black before. My eyes widened.

This was the bottom.

I screamed (a very manly scream, mind you) as the red, glowing light grew closer. Screams of monsters and souls filled my ears.

I'm Baaaaaccckkkk!

Rocks, trees, and other things that had fallen into the pit hurled past me, being sucked deeper and deeper into Tartarus's red abyss. I plummeted towards the bottom, tears threatening to escape my eyes as the bottom grew closer.

Then suddenly, it all stopped.

The rocks, the glowing red light, the tears.

It all stopped.

I hesitantly opened my eyes. I was in a black room with a fireplace in the corner, with black, glowing fire inside it.

I raised an eyebrow and picked myself slowly off the black tile floor.

This guy really likes black.

My green eyes glowed eerily in the firelight. I grabbed riptide out of my pocket, keeping it closed.

"Perceus Achilles Jackson. We meet again." I swung around, looking for the voice.

A tall, handsome figure stood next to the fireplace. He wore a silver cheastplate with a billowing black hood over his head. A cloak rested on his shoulders and ran down to the floor.

I uncapped riptide and watched my trusty pen transform.

"Who are you? Why am I here? Are you a minor god of some sort?"

He waved his hands in my direction, silently telling me to stop.

"One question at a time, young Percy. I am Tartarus, primeval god of the pit."

I glared at him and with one motion my blade was at his neck. "You tried to kill me. I should kill you right now!" I yelled.

Tartarus didn't even flinch. "I would never kill you. Act like I wanted to kill you, yes. Why do you think you ever escaped the doors of death? Why do you think you survived me?"

I hesitantly put my sword down. "I guess I have nothing to loose. What do you want me for?"

He smiled. "I want you, Percy Jackson, to be my son. The heir to my throne. A god. Do you accept?"

My eyes widened. Me? His son?

"Why me?" I asked.

He smiled. "You have been through more than any mortal I have ever met. You defend your friends even when they betray you. You stay strong in the face of danger. I could go on."

I smiled a bit. "I accept, father."


	4. I meet Bob the talking gem

He smiled a genuine smile at me.

Then, I paused.

"What will happen to me... you know...when I become a god." I asked.

A green flame erupted in his hand. He smiled. "I guess the fates will decide." He threw the flame at my chest.

My eyes widened. Before I had time to react, the flames had engulfed my body. I screamed and dropped on my knees. The flames burned my skin as raw power seeped into my blood. My bones groaned and I fell to my hands in pain. Then, suddenly, it all stopped. I looked up to see Tartarus smirking at me.

I stood, my legs shaking. My breathing was heavy and I looked to Tartarus. He looked shocked. "What happened?" I asked. I could swear I could see a flicker of fear in his eyes. How could I, Percy Jackson, scare a primordial? He waved his hand toward a wall to his left. A mirror materialized. I walked over to it and looked at myself. I gasped. My eyes had turned from a gentle green to a intimidating red. My hair, if possible, had become even darker. But the most drastic change was my body.

My jawline had become even more defined and my general face shape had become more intimidating. My body was still riddled with scars and gashes, but if anything, that gave me an even more intimidating look. I had gained tons of muscles, so much so I looked slightly animalistic.

But, I also felt different. Like something inside me had been shattered.

I smirked at myself, which only seemed to scare Tartarus more.

"Behold, Perseus Jackson, primordial of all monsters, fear, pain, and revenge." He said cautiously. I chuckled darkly.

"Seems like a pretty dark title for someone who was on the good side of two wars. Ah, but what fun is life if it is always predictable." I said smoothly. This was odd. I have never felt more... like I should be ever in my short life.

Tartarus looked at me, confused. "The primordial flame, which is the fire I threw at you, brings out the person's strongest qualities, whether or not they are yet to be discovered. I chose you to be my son for this reason. I thought you would become the primordial of something like trust or friendship. But I guess this should have been expected, seeing that you had been betrayed by your 'friends'. But I didn't really see the monster trait in you."

I ran a hand through my dark hair. "Before I was cast into the pit, my girlfri... a girl.. had left me for my younger brother, Nate. From that day on, everyone was convinced that I had joined the monsters. That's the reason I'm down here."

I sighed. Tartarus seriously needed to do more research.

The primordial looked into my eyes. "Well, I guess I should train you in how to harness your powers."

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What are my powers?"

"Well, there are way to many to list, and even more will be discovered as you age. But, I will list some of your overall powers. Shape shifting, mind reading and manipulation, element manipulation, and strength and endurance that surpasses even Chaos. You, Percy Jackson l, are the most powerful being to ever exist. And this is just the beginning of your powers."

I stood there in shock for a second before smirking to myself. I had never wanted this much power in my past, but now... well let's just say I've changed a bit.

A cough interrupted me from my thoughts.

Tartarus motioned at a door behind him. "We will begin training in an hour. After you exit this door, you will be teleported to your room. You will ring everything you need is already there, including new battle armour. The training room is down the hall and to the left in the first door. I will expect you to be there in one hour on the dot."

He gestured toward the door behind him, signaling for me to leave. I walked past him, noticing the fear in my adoptive fathers eyes.

Maybe being the most powerful being to ever exist did have its perks.

I walked through the doorway and was immediately teleported into my new room. The room was huge, with a king sized bed in the corner and a dresser next to it. The most eye-catching thing, however, were the doors lining the walls. There were at least ten in all. All of them had a label above them. A black door closest to the bed read 'Training Arena', the one next to it read 'Tartarus's Office', and the one after that had no label on it. I narrowed my eyes and stepped toward the door. I tried the door knob, but it wouldn't budge. Strange...

A glimmer of green flashed in the corner of my eye. I turned towards it and saw a gem lying on the dresser closest to my bed. I walked over to it, my feet soundlessly walking across the floor. I picked the gem up and set it in my palm. It was about as big as my thumbs fingernail and was glowing a dull green. I turned it over and over in my palm, inspecting every detail.

It seemed pretty normal, except for the green glow. I set the gem back on the table and turned around.

Then, I heard a voice.

"Percy Jackson." The words seemed to echo off the walls.

I turned back around and faced the gem. It was now pulsing with light. I picked it back up and held it close to my ear.

Suddenly, the gem started to grow. It morphed into a life sized version of me.

Ok... this is kinda wierd.

"Hello?" I said to the green gem version of me.

It looked at me with its green glowing eyes and bowed its head.

I tilted my head at it and reached out to touch it.

Suddenly it exploded into a green dust and flew into my chest.

"Whoh... my gosh." I said. Looking around me.

What on earth was that?

I shook my head and tried to get rid of the sudden buzzing in my head.

"Perceus Achilles Jackson. I am the gem of

Aνάγνωση μυαλού. I was made to appear to the most powerful being to ever exist and that will ever exist. I hold unspeakable power." Said the random voice in my head.

"Ok... so... do you like... have a name?" I said suspiciously. How could this day get any weirder?

"I shall be named whatever you wish, Perceus."

"Please, call me Percy. I'm going to name you Bob. He was an old friend of mine." I replied.

"Of course sir. Now, it is my understanding that your father has summoned you to the training arena." Said Bob.

"Oh, ya! Dang it, I forgot about that."

I ran to the door beside my bed labeled 'training aren't and walk in.

 **AN: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading my story! I need ideas for a code name for Percy and I need some suggestions. Please don't suggest something super common. Thanks**!


End file.
